beauty_and_the_beast_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beauty and the Wolf Demon
Cast Belle: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 3) Maria (Belle's sister): Xion, Namine, Olette, and Aqua (Kingdom Hearts 3) Adam/Beast: Sora (Kingdom Hearts 3; His enchanted form is a wolf demon) Pierre (Adam's OC brother): Riku, Roxas, Ventus, and Terra (Kingdom Hearts 3; Their enchanted forms are wolf demons, but unlike Sora and Terra, they'll be more kinder, especially after Kairi's group and their friends befriend the Sora and Terra as well) Extra friends with Kairi's group: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Brick, Boomer, Butch (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Gaston: Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts 3) Extras with Vanitas: Steelbeak (Darkwing Duck), Muska (Laputa Castle in the Sky), Kralahome (The King and I (1999)), and Vicious the Iron Mask Marauder (Pokemon 4Ever) Lefou: Team Rocket (Pokemon; They'll turn good like Lefou did in the 2017 remake, but not act gay-like) Extra with Team Rocket: Master Little (The King and I (1999); He'll be Lefou's evil and serious side) Lumiere: Mario (Super Mario Bros. franchise; His enchanted form is a panda bear) Cogsworth: Mushu (Mulan; His enchanted form is his dragon form) Extra with Mario and Mushu: Luigi (Super Mario Bros. franchise; His enchanted form is a bear) Mrs. Potts: Elizabeth Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; Her enchanted form is her mouse form) Extra with Elizabeth: Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective; His enchanted form is his mouse form) Chip: Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; His enchanted form is his mouse form) Extras with Timmy: Martin, Theresa, and Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH; Their enchanted forms are their mouse forms) Plumette: Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros. franchise; Her role is bigger like the 2017 remake and her enchanted form is a wolf) Extra with Peach: Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros. franchise; Her enchanted form is a tigress) Garderobe: Sweet Pea (OC Mario and Luigi character; Her enchanted form is a swan) Cadenza: Popple (Mario and Luigi series; His enchanted form is a cat) Sultan: Yoshi (Super Mario Bros. franchise; His enchanted form is a frog) Maurice: Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)) Phillipe: Khan (Mulan) Wolves: Wolfos (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) Enchantress: Rosalina (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Monsieur d'Arque: Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) Good villagers: Various good guys Bimbettes: Lee, Marie, and May Kanker (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Villagers that are part of the angry mob: Weasels (Disney/Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening Intro/Kairi's Group's Normal Life Chapter 2: Utonium Gets Lost/Stumbling Upon the Castle Chapter 3: Vanitas' Group Proposes to Kairi's Group/Becoming the Wolf Demon's Group's Prisoners Chapter 4: Vanitas' Group's Boasting/Invitation to Dinner Chapter 5: Befriending Riku, Roxas, Ventus, and the Servants/Be Our Guest Chapter 6: The West Wing/Wolfos Attack (Beauty and the Wolf Demon Version) Chapter 7: Utonium Continues on Alone/Vanitas' Group's Asylum Plot Chapter 8: Kairi and Sora's Groups Bond/Something There Chapter 9: Cleaning the Castle/Human Again (Beauty and the Wolf Demon Version) Chapter 10: A Romantic Atmosphere/Beauty and the Wolf Demon Chapter 11: Kairi's Group and their Friends Go Free/Evermore Chapter 12: The Mob Song/Protecting the Castle (Beauty and the Wolf Demon Version) Chapter 13: Sora's Group Vs. Vanitas' Group/Ending For gallery: Beauty and the Wolf Demon Gallery For sequel: Beauty and the Wolf Demon: The Enchanted Christmas Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies